Laws Of Attraction
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Bella's after Edward, her stepfather's newest employee. She's attracted to him but he doesn't seem to be interested in her. What's a girl to do to make a man notice her? Drabble fic. BPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella's after Edward, her stepfather's newest employee. She's attracted to him but he doesn't seem to be interested in her. What's a girl to do to make a man notice her? Drabble fic. BPOV.**

**1.**

Who is he? I think silently, glancing at the young man with tousled bronze hair leaning against my car.

I confidently walk towards him with both hands planted firmly on my hips. "Who the hell are you?" I demand.

He straightens up immediately and I get a better look at him.

Oh my God.

He's the most good looking male specimen I've seen in ages. Broad shoulders, well toned abs under his fitted shirt, a six feet and three inch frame along with dazzling green eyes.

"Hi", I squeak.

"Hello", he says courteously, extending a hand to me.

Huh? What am I supposed to do? I smile dumbly and fit my small hand in his palm. I realise that I'm in danger of fainting in to his touch and pull away a few seconds later. It wouldn't do well if I fell straight into his arms on our first meeting. I don't even know who the guy is but I'm in awe of his looks.

I mentally scold myself for judging a man by his looks. The last time I did that, I was stuck in the dullest relationship ever, with my sister's best friend: Jacob Black.

"I'm Edward", he continues, flashing a crooked smile.

Whoa. "I'm Bella", I say, confidence slowly oozing. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Likewise", he replies, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans.

Hmm. "So what brings you to Dwyer Estate?" I ask, moving closer to him. It is my house and I'm more than entitled to ask a visitor their reason for being there.

What if he's here to pick Rose for a date? My sister did mention that she had a hot date this evening so maybe this is the guy. Shit, she'll kill me if she finds out I'm planning to flirt with one of her dates.

Oh well.

"I'm here on business", he says.

"What kind of business?" I flip my hair to the other side.

"Work", he replies mysteriously.

"What work?" I prod.

"I'm Dwyer Inc's newest lawyer."

Yes! He's not here for Rose.

"Really?" I ask, wondering how my stepfather decided to hire someone so young. Phil constantly complains how young people never get work done properly and Edward here looks pretty young to me.

"Yeah", he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Sooo...", I say, upset that he isn't interested in talking to me.

"Where's Mr. Dwyer?" he asks uncomfortably. Hmph. As if I'm the one making him at unease.

"He's out right now", I say. "But if you need any help, do let me know. I'll assist you with whatever you need." Yeah, I'm up for anything. If this dude wanted me begging on my knees, I'd do it.

I may sound desperate but I don't care a crap. I haven't had a relationship in a year and the last time I got any was five months ago. Eep. I haven't had sex in five whole months and it's making me horny.

Would Phil mind if I jumped his newest employee in our drive-way?

I'd like to think not but he most likely would. And as for Mom, she'd go ape-shit if she found out I'm not saving myself for marriage.

"When will he back?" he asks in disappointment.

"I dunno", I say. "Probably soon."

"Okay then. Do you mind if I wait inside?"

I smile. "Of course not", I place a hand on his forearm and walk him to the door.

This is going to be interesting.

**Probably gonna be a few chapters long. Put it on alert and don't forget to review! This'll be different from most of my ExB work ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"You should have seen him!" I exclaim, throwing my tired self on to my bed.

"What was he like?" asks Rose. "Was he cute?" She's seated in front of my dressing table, running a brush through her long blonde hair. "Do you like him?"

"He's the sexiest thing I've ever seen", I sigh dreamily.

She squeals. "You like him", she says, tossing the hairbrush on the table and coming over to sit next to me.

"Yeah", I sigh once more. "But he didn't seem to like me."

"Is he gay?" she questions.

I hadn't even considered the possibility. "How would I know?" I say unhappily. "Knowing my luck, he probably is gay , in a relationship, engaged or married."

Rose frowns sympathetically. "Oh Bells", she says. "Don't be so disheartened. You'll find someone someday."

"Not helping!" I throw a pillow at her. "I really like him."

"You don't know a thing 'bout him, little sister", she points out. "How can you get so attached in an hour? You don't like him; you're attracted to his body."

I think this over. "Maybe you're right", I say. "It's just a silly crush."

"Crush?" she raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like you're gonna get over him until you jump him."

I let out a groan. "I hate it when you're right", I say.

She smiles smugly. "I'm always right", she says. "You haven't gotten used to it yet."

"Whatever", I say. "Just tell me what to do 'cause I'm clueless."

"Fuck him."

I sit up straight. "He doesn't like me."

"So?" she says. "Doesn't matter. You're interning at Phil's office for the next few weeks, right? Follow Eddy boy around, dress seductively and make him want you."

She makes it sound so easy.

"You don't know what you're talking about", I say.

"I've got tons of experience", she says knowingly.

I shudder internally. I know that Rosalie here has been with her fair share of men and her advice is likely to be useful but I'm not so sure about this plan of hers.

Sure, I've slept with a few guys.

Not that many though.

I'm working at Dwyer Inc for the next three and a half weeks before heading out to meet my real dad, Charlie, who lives in Washington.

Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound that bad. I'm not going to be in New York for too long and it won't hurt if I have some fun, preferably with Edward, before I leave.

"What have you decided?" she asks.

I have no idea what possesses me to say the next few words. "I'm seducing Edward Masen", I tell her.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"I'm so glad you'll be working with me", says Phil in sincerity.

I was sixteen while Rosalie was eighteen, when our mother Renee re-married Phil, who's a few years younger than her.

I never liked him and my intense dislike for him ended up causing a lot of problems in his relationship with Mom. Rose didn't mind at all and she tried to convince me that it wasn't a bad thing for Phil to become a part of our family but I didn't want that.

I argued that our father, Charlie, was an amazing father and we didn't need anyone to replace to him.

Phil countered that he wasn't trying to replace anyone. All he wanted was a healthy relationship with the daughters of the woman he planned to be with the rest of his life.

I was sure that they wouldn't last long and three months in to their marriage, I was proven wrong.

Mom was pregnant and even though I wasn't pleased with her choice of marrying at her age, I was kind of happy to have another sibling.

But my happiness didn't last as Renee miscarried a few weeks later.

She was heartbroken after that and nothing Rose or I did could make her feel better. I was literally at loss as to what to do when Phil came in and saved her from causing any harm to her.

He kissed her every morning before heading out to work and made sure that she knew that he loved her. He knew that she was hurting and wanted to be left alone so he gave her enough space but at the same time, he was there for her as much as he could be.

What he did was admirable and I began to realise that he wasn't the horrible person I thought him to be.

He was a nice guy and he certainly cared for my mother in ways my father didn't.

"Bella?"

"Sorry", I say sheepishly. "I got lost in my thoughts, Phil. I'm really excited to be working with you too and I hope to learn a lot."

He beams at me. "Alright then, let's get started", he pats my shoulder and gives me a personal tour of the building.

.

.

.

"Will I be with you the whole day?" I ask, praying that he says 'no'.

He looks apologetic. "No sweetheart", he says. "I'm leaving you in one of my colleague's hands. He's new too but he's starting to get the hang of things around here."

I make a face. "Who is he?" I ask.

"Edward Masen", he answers. "Remember that man you met at home the other day? That's him. He's an attorney we've hired to deal with the Newton case and some others."

Phil owns a trading company and he needs an attorney to manage cases that occasionally pop up.

The last one was a bitchy woman named Jessica Stanley.

She got fired when she tried to sleep with Phil's partner, Ben Cheney. Um, Mrs. Cheney found out and she marched down to the office, screaming that Jessica ought to be fired.

Needless to say, Phil listened to what Angela had to say.

I shut my mouth. "I remember him", I say casually.

"Good", he says. "He's young", his eyebrows scrunch up," But he's wonderful at what he does."

"How old is he anyway?" I ask.

"Twenty nine. It's been three years since he graduated law school."

That's not hard to believe and I don't mind that he's eight years older than me. "I see", I reply.

It's summer break and when I go back to college this September, I'll be in my last year at NYU, where I'm studying business.

"Edward!" calls Phil suddenly, waving at a man passing by us.

It's him, I think excitedly. I smooth non-existent wrinkles on my mini-skirt and plaster a huge smile on my face as I greet Mr. Masen once more. This time I'm more prepared and won't have a freaking out session.

"Bella", says Edward. "What're you doing here?"

Firstly, I'm ecstatic that he knows my name and then I'm taken aback when he shakes his head at me.

Is that disapproval in his eyes?

What the fuck is his problem? I haven't done anything to bother him and he acts as if I'm carrying some disease.

Edging away from me, he says, "I've got get to work, sir. I'll see you later."

Phil stops him. "Wait a sec, Masen. I need to tell you something, son", he says.

Son? What's with the term of endearment?

"Sure", says Edward. "What is it?"

"I hope you don't mind that Ms. Swan is your personal assistant for time being."


	4. Chapter 4

**"What you resist persists." - Carl Jung.**

4.

"You don't seem to like me", I comment, following Edward to his office and shutting the door behind us.

"What makes you say that?" he doesn't look up from his iphone.

Talk about rude.

"Your facial expression when Phil told you I'd be your P.A", I say. His jaw began twitching in annoyance when those words left my stepfather's lips and his fists clenched together.

"Ms. Swan", he looks up for a minute. "I don't have any issue with you."

"You don't, Mr. Masen?" I say, cocking my head to the right. "You have the audacity to lie to my face? Either that or you're naturally a rude person with no manners and regard for others?"

"Excuse me?" his voice is cold.

"You're excused", I say haughtily. And to think I that he was a handsome person. He's nothing but an arrogant bastard.

"I won't be spoken to like this", he says angrily. "As long as you're working under me, you'll will speak to me with utmost respect."

My mind goes back two days. The day when I first saw him leaning against my Porsche; the way he smiled at me and shook my hand. Comparing that day to today, I'm perplexed as to why he was so polite then and such an ass now.

Mood swings?

I scoff. "To be respected, you need to respect others", I say. "Until you-"

"That's enough!" he cuts in, sitting behind his desk. "I've got some important work to deal with, which can't be delayed to argue with you. If you want to learn a single thing at all, I highly recommend that you shut up and take a chair in the corner. If I need your help, I'll ask for it. Is that clear for you?"

He removes his navy blue suit jacket and places it at the back of his chair, pulls out a pair of glasses from his desk drawer and starts reading a file while I watch him.

For the next forty five minutes, that's all I do. I sit there with my legs folded and eyes focused on Edward as he works.

He turns pages, highlights points with his pen and makes notes.

He's completely immersed in his work, I notice. Very hardworking.

"Ahem", someone clears their throat.

We both turn to see where the noise came from. "Phil?" I say.

"It's me", he replies, coming in. "How's it going so far, Bella?"

"Great", I say. "Just great."

He nods. "That's good to know, dear. Your mother just called me to tell you to call Charlie so..." his voice trails off at the mention of my father. I know that Phil likes to call himself Rosalie and my father, seeing how we've lived with him and Mom in the past few years.

We're like a real family now but that doesn't erase the fact that he's not actually my dad, no matter how much I want him to be. He's everything Charlie isn't and I truly appreciate everything he's ever done for us.

His love and support is one of the reasons why I decided to go to school at New York University, which is half an hour's drive away from Dwyer Estate. Phil had insisted that I try to stay close to him and Mom, as they'd want to have one of their daughters close to them.

"Why didn't she call me herself?" I ask.

"She wanted me to check in on you", he shrugs. "Thought I'd listen to her."

I smile. "You always listen to her", I say.

"He's supposed to. A man's always supposed to listen to his wife", inputs Edward.

"Right", agrees Phil. "Ed Senior was just like that. God, he acted on each word that came out of Esme's mouth. Bless his soul."

"Yeah, Dad loved to do whatever Ma said", says Edward.

They're talking about this man, Edward's father, in past tense, which can mean only one thing. He's passed away.

Maybe he's like this because he has daddy problems or something along those lines.

"Us men live to serve our wives", laughs Phil, giving various examples of how he listens to what Mom has to say.

"That would be you", says Edward bitterly. "My wife was nothing but a demanding pyscho-path."

I freeze in my spot. Married? He's married?_ 'My wife was nothing but a demanding pyscho-path.' _

Key word:_ was._ Does that mean she's dead as well?

Phil says a few sympathetic words but I'm too busy wondering what kind of woman would Edward have married, to listen to what he's saying. I can visualize a blonde and blue eyed model with her skimpy hands wrapped around him.

The mere image makes me want to puke. Is this why he dislikes me? Fuck, what if his wife is the reason why he hates women or some crazy shit like that? I don't like his personality but that doesn't mean I hate him.

I still want him.

I like him and want to know more about him.

"Divorcing Lauren was the best thing I ever did", he says with a shudder. "I'm so better off without her."


End file.
